The present invention relates to an operation control apparatus for selectively setting optimum speed characteristics for movements of an industrial robot.
Industrial robots such as assembly robots are capable of performing tasks such as gripping workpieces and supplying the workpieces one by one to a specified location for assembly into completed products. The speed of movement of the assembly robot while in motion is generally set at a fixed maximum. However, in the case where the maximum permissible speed for a task is lower than the fixed maximum, the operating program must be corrected or changed as otherwise the workpiece could be damaged or the work efficiency lowered. Such a program correction or change is one of the factors responsible for less than totally effective utilization of prior art industrial robots.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide an industrial robot with a capability of selectively changing the speed characteristics of the robot while in motion for providing a maximum work efficiency of the industrial robot at all times.